


Break the Silence

by CastielLordOfTheBees



Series: Destiel Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Bisexuality, Bullying, GLSEN, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, LGBTQ+ bullying, LGBTQ+ bullying awareness, M/M, day of silence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielLordOfTheBees/pseuds/CastielLordOfTheBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please understand my reasons for not speaking today. I am participating in the Day of Silence (DOS), a national youth movement bringing attention to the silence faced by lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender people and their allies. My deliberate silence echoes that silence, which is caused by anti-LGBT bullying, name-calling and harassment. I believe that ending the silence is the first step toward building awareness and making a commitment to address these injustices.”<br/>Dean participates in Day of Silence, Dick is, well, a dick, and Cas saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super early (Day of Silence isn't until April 17th), but I wanted to post this now because 1.) I'm super impatient, and 2.) I wanted anyone who hadn't heard of Day of Silence to have the chance to participate if they want to.  
> To register to participate, go to: http://www.dayofsilence.org/

Dean wasn’t exactly the most popular guy in school, in fact, he was much closer to the bottom of the food chain. He was a nerd, a comic-book-reading, straight-As-getting, LARPing nerd, and that didn’t do him any favors. But the real kicker, the thing that really tossed him down to the bottom, was that he was bisexual. It didn’t matter that he was fully capable of liking girls, no, what everyone saw and hated was that he could also easily find himself attracted to another dude, and in Lawrence, Kansas, that was a big no-no.

He wasn’t the only queer in town though, there was also Charlie Bradbury, his best friend, and her girlfriend, Dorothy, though she went to another school. But still, just having Charlie was better than having nothing. And then, of course, there was Castiel Milton. He was the captain of the swim team, and there were rumors that he’d given and taken his fair share of blowjobs in the boys locker room after practice. But because of his status as captain, no one gave him any shit for it. They wouldn’t dare.

But Dean and Charlie? Yeah, they got shit for it. At least four times this year alone Dean had come to school only to find homophobic words like ‘faggot’ and ‘fairy’ spray painted on his locker, and Lisa Braeden had once accused Charlie of trying to touch her in the locker room, which led to a whole drawn out sexual assault thing that was only ended when someone, they still didn’t know who, had recorded Lisa and her friends talking about their lie and taken the tape to Principal MacLeod.  Hell, even Sam had to deal with assholes coming up to him and saying shit, all because his big brother liked dick.

But today, for once, Dean was actually feeling pretty good. The school’s GSA was participating in the annual Day of Silence, which was dedicated to bringing awareness to LGBTQ+ bullying, something he was very familiar with himself. He knew that kids like him didn’t have it easy, especially not in the Midwest. It may be 2015 but some people still acted like it was the 1940s or something, when people like him were being carted off to concentration and extermination camps because Hitler didn’t think they should exist. Some people still thought that way.

He was sitting outside reading, enjoying the nice April weather while he could before it turned into rain again, when suddenly he felt a pair of hands ruffle through his hair, messing it all up. He turned to glare at the wrongdoer, finding it to be none other than Charlie Bradbury herself. She smiled innocently, plopping down next to him. When she caught sight of the book in his hand, she tapped on the cover, as if asking what it was. He replaced his bookmark, closing it and handing it to his friend, who smiled down approvingly at the cover of  _ Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe _ by Benjamin Alire S á enz

Dean wanted to tell her everything- about how sometimes he felt exactly like Ari, confused and in denial of who he was, but sometimes he was also like Dante, not exactly thrilled with who he was, yet still willing to be himself, but he couldn’t, stupid vow of silence.

But wasn’t that the point? Wanting to say something so badly but feeling silenced by a world that didn’t care to hear about it, or would rather simply torment you for ever even thinking it? Charlie would probably love to hear what he had to say, but this day existed to show the pain of being silenced.

When the bell rang, calling them all to homeroom, Dean went on with a new appreciation for his mission. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Yo, Winchester!” Dick called to him from where he stood across the hall with his friends. He was one of Dean’s usual bullies, and this was a fairly regular occurrence. Dick would yell some homophobic crap at him as he walked by in the halls, maybe push him around a little later on when no one was around, then he’d go home and it would happen again the next day. “Why aren’t you talking today, huh? Throat sore from having a cock pounding it or something?” 

_ Funny, Dick. You should do stand-up, really,  _ Dean thought, but kept on walking. What could he really do anyway? He couldn’t answer him. Maybe Dick would let it slide this time. 

But since this was Dean’s crappy life playing out right here, that didn’t happen.

Dean heard footsteps coming up behind him and tried to keep himself moving fast enough, but still someone grabbed hold of the back of his hoodie, jerking him back and into the nearest locker. When he looked up he was met with the sight of a glaring, snarling Dick Roman.

“I asked you a question, faggot,” Dick said, jerking him so his head banged back hard against the locker, making pain shoot through his skull. The larger boy leaned in and gave him a horrible rendition of a smile. “Now answer me.”

Dean shook his head frantically, trying to reach for his pocket, where he kept the cards that explained why he couldn’t talk today. He was sure Dick wouldn’t be any more sympathetic, but it might save him from having his face turned into a crater. 

“No?” Dick asked, his eyes narrowing. He glanced down to see what Dean was doing and gripped his wrist, pulling it up and shoving it up against the wall as well. “Uh uh, don’t go trying anything, Winchester. Wouldn’t want to make me mad, would you?”

Dean wasn’t sure what to do. He hadn’t planned on breaking his vow, the thought of it making guilt pool in his gut, but for the sake of his safety he might have to. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, though, another voice, a familiar one, cut in.

“ I think you should be worrying about making  _ me  _ angry,” Castiel Milton said, approaching Dick casually, his hands in his pockets, like it was no big deal that he’d basically just threatened a guy that was probably about twice his size. The look on Castiel’s face, though,  _ that  _ was pretty scary. It was eerily calm but his bright blue eyes were alight with barely-controlled fury. 

“What’s it to you, Milton?” Dick asked, not even looking at him. Oh boy, was he a dumb one. “S’just Winchester.”

“Yeah, well,” Castiel said, stepping closer. He glanced at him and Dean could have sworn he’d seen a smile on those lips for just a second. “Maybe I’ve got a soft spot for cute nerds.”

“Cute?” Dick asked, sounding thoroughly disgusted. He snorted and looked over at Castiel, though it was from an odd angle, so the intense gaze didn’t hit him quite as hard as it should have. “Damn, Milton. I heard the rumors but I didn’t think you were actually one of these freaks.”

“Oh, I’m just full of surprises, Dick,” Castiel said, smirking. He looked pointedly toward where Dean was pinned against the locker. “Now if you would please let him go, I might decide to let it slide this one time.”

“Why should I?” he asked.

“Well, I did ask nicely,” Cas said, “That’s one reason.”

“Try again,” Dick told him, turning his attention back to Dean. 

Castiel frowned at that, stepping close enough that he was right over Dick’s shoulder and very close to Dean himself. He met Dean’s eyes and smiled a little, leaving him a bit shocked, before turning his attention to Dick. In his ear, he hissed, “Let Dean go. Now.”

Dick hesitated, his grip on him weakening little by little as he likely thought through the consequences of not doing exactly what Castiel told him to do. Thankfully, he was afraid enough that he let go, stepping back and keeping his gaze on the ground. 

“Good,” Castiel said, his voice still just this side of aggressive. “Now leave.”

If it weren’t for the other boy’s presence, he probably would’ve laughed at the way Dick hurried away, like he couldn’t get away from Castiel fast enough. Castiel though, he laughed, a deep, rich, throw-your-head-back kind of laugh that made him feel warm all over, like everything was okay. That wasn’t normal, was it? To find the laugh of someone you barely even knew that comforting?

“Y’know, usually I get a ‘thank you’ when I help people out.”

Dean snapped out of his thoughts, blushing furiously and refusing to meet the other boy’s eyes. He nodded quickly, reaching into his pockets, though his hands shook, and pulling out a small card. He handed it over, but kept his eyes down. 

He half expected laughter, or just a scoff followed by him tossing the paper down on the ground and walking away. It wouldn’t be the first time, but surprisingly, Castiel decided instead to read the card aloud:

“ _ Please understand my reasons for not speaking today. I am participating in the Day of Silence (DOS), a national youth movement bringing attention to the silence faced by lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender people and their allies. My deliberate silence echoes that silence, which is caused by anti-LGBT bullying, name-calling and harassment. I believe that ending the silence is the first step toward building awareness and making a commitment to address these injustices. _ ”

Castiel was quiet after that, not saying another word, as if he were waiting for some sort of reaction from Dean. Deciding not to disappoint, Dean nodded again. Curiosity got the better of him, though, and he peeked up from under his lashes at the other boy, wanting to know why he was suddenly struck silent.

Whereas Dean had been expecting something negative, like plain indifference or laughter at how stupid Castiel thought it was, he was met instead with something entirely different- a smile. And a big one at that.

“I always wanted to do this,” Castiel said, his smile still firmly in place as he handed the card back to a dazed Dean. “But it’d be kind of hard with swim practice and all. Captain’s gotta talk, right?”

He must have looked pretty confused, because Castiel laughed and patted him on the shoulder. He would take the fact that that one touch caused his skin to tingle to his grave.

“Dean, you do know those rumors about me are true, right?” Castiel told him, but quickly amended himself. “Or, well, mostly true.”

Castiel stepped closer to him, right up in his personal space, so he could feel the other boy’s breathing on his face, Those bright eyes glimmered with mischief and Dean felt his stomach erupt with butterflies at what was to potentially come. He honestly had no idea where this was going, but he kind of liked it so far. Cas leaned a bit closer, so his face was no longer visible but he could feel his lips just barely brushing against his ear.

“I only hook up with the cute ones,” he murmured, bringing his hand to rest on Dean’s hip. “And you,” He leaned back, studying the boy before him with smile. “You are fucking gorgeous.”

Before Dean could do anything in response, or really react at all, he felt a pair of soft lips on his, gently moving against his own. The gasp that escaped his lips was quickly swallowed down by Castiel, who deepened the kiss, dragging Dean closer. As he moved to pull away, slowly, he gave Dean’s lips a gentle nip, causing him to whine needily.

“How about this,” Castiel said breathily. “You and me, tomorrow after school? We can hang out and talk. I know this really great cafe, well, I guess I’m biased since my brother owns it but-” He cut himself off, looking down and chuckling bitterly. “God, I’m making such an ass of myself.”

_ No no no no, don’t think that. _ Dean reached out and placed a hand on the side of Castiel’s neck, making him look at him. Castiel’s eyes looked hopeful. Dean smiled at him, nodding, making Castiel’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“ I  _ am  _ making an ass of myself?” he asked.

Dean sighed, shaking his head, trying to figure out how to tell him without actually telling him. He’d come way too far now to break his vow now. Instead, he simply grabbed hold of Castiel’s shirt, tugging him forward until their lips met. When they finally pulled apart, they were both smiling.

“Almost too bad you’ll be back to talking tomorrow,” Castiel said, leaning his forehead against Dean’s. “I kind of like the whole show-me-not-tell-me thing you’ve got going on here right now.”

Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes and pushing the other boy back, though nowhere near as hard as Dick had pushed him, so he was leaned against the lockers now, and bringing their lips back together in a sweet kiss, happily wiping the smirk right off Castiel’s face.

 

 

 


End file.
